


凯尔斯的黄金

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 凯尔斯修道院的一名修士目睹了费奥纳骑士团最后的余晖，以及魔鬼留下的神迹。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 4





	凯尔斯的黄金

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2018年，灵感来自《凯尔经的秘密》，混合了莪相与圣帕特里克的传说。
> 
> 赠六分仪，感谢她提供这么美好的故事。

一位游吟诗人造访了凯尔斯修道院。“我想向您询问一个故事，”他对接待他的老修士说道，“我想用诗句吟诵圣者的事迹，想用歌声赞美英雄的传说，我需要一个故事，就像不止想要一棵山毛榉的主干，更想看到它的每一片树叶。”

年老的修士叹息了一声：“我知道你想要听哪一个故事，每一个人都对‘他’如此好奇，但没有人知道真相。就连我，也并不确定自己看到的到底是不是一场梦。如今我已垂垂老矣，神思昏聩，双眼不再辨认经书上的文字，双手也无法再绘制金粉的图案，似乎随时都能蒙受主的召唤……倘若我不将所见的一切说出来，便会将秘密带入坟墓。”

于是他开始叙述。

年轻的孩子，故事的开端发生在五十年前，那是一个秋天，风冰凉而干燥，橡木的树叶刚刚开始枯黄。我那时候还小，时常在布道的时候偷偷溜进附近的树林，用袍子兜着一捧熟透的浆果再悄悄溜回庭院。但那天不一样，那一天的庭院里站满了身材高大强壮的陌生人，他们一身战士的打扮，时不时低声交谈着，脸上带着忧郁的神色。即使我将甜蜜多汁的浆果分给骑士们，他们也无法露出真正开怀的笑容。我们将我们的兄弟送来这里疗养。一位褐色眼睛的青年对我说道。他的情况不太好。

年轻人，你应该已经猜到这些陌生人的身份了：费奥纳骑士团，击退漂洋过海而来的外族人的战士，打破山梨树木宫殿幻影的勇者，无数游吟诗人歌颂的对象，旧日神明余辉的见证者们。是的，你说的没错，他们的首领芬恩·麦克库尔有无上的智慧，只要吸吮那沾过神鱼油脂的拇指，他就会得到想要的答案。

我见到芬恩的时候他已经老迈，传说中那些辉煌的光芒好像也褪去了。他与院长交谈时就像一抹高大的、沉郁的阴影，但依旧威严。与他形成对比的是站在他身侧的一位青年骑士，他的眼睛像新鲜芬芳的松脂，卷曲的黑发如同乌鸦丰茂的羽毛，高挑挺拔的身体就像一株春天的山毛榉。但他的脸色苍白，好像死人的裹尸布，长长的睫毛在上面投下浓密的阴影。我将剩下的浆果递给青年骑士，他微笑着道谢，嘴唇因为沾染了汁液而终于变得红润。

那就是我第一次见到费奥纳的首席骑士迪卢木多·奥迪纳。此后他在凯尔斯修道院住下，直至去世。

你是一位游吟诗人，关于迪卢木多的故事或许已经听过、又讲述过无数次了，我知道的恐怕并不比你多。他是一位受人尊敬与欢迎的骑士，而对于一个孩子来说，他不仅是值得仰望的传说，更是通向无数神秘与新鲜事物的窗口。他时常会与绘制经书的修士们攀谈，随手画出的纹路精美又规整；他会教附近村落的小伙子简单的剑术，也会礼貌地摘下一朵野蔷薇送给少女们，并称赞她们的容颜与花朵相配；我和其他孩子们都喜欢围着他，因为他的会用小刀灵巧地雕刻出木头小动物，也会讲述古老的故事与骑士团作战的传奇——德鲁伊金镰刀割下的槲寄生，将自己绑在石柱上站立直到断气的战士，梦之神的竖琴与白鸟，美丽的公主因为魔法变成老妪，海外的入侵者头颅被砍下放在海滩之上，莫瑞甘的乌鸦停栖在将死之人的肩头……啊，年轻的孩子，他的声音好像还在我的耳畔，他经历了诸神最后的荣光。而现在，已经很少人能讲述这些故事了。 

他的病，是的，我知道你会问起这个问题。除了芬恩，没有人知道到底如何治疗迪卢木多，有人说他受伤太重，有人说那是巫术和诅咒。芬恩带着骑士团的成员们前去搜寻解救的方法，我们要做的只是等待，和尽量延长他等待的时间。迪卢木多笑着和我说他相信他的朋友们会回来，现在给我们添了这么多麻烦很抱歉。他身上有蜂蜜、树木和药草的香味，笑的时候就像光一样美而明亮，那时候我想，难怪人们都喜欢他。

就在秋天即将结束的时候，凯尔斯发生了几件怪事：有人一夜暴富，却在十天后疯了，他一边胡言乱语地喊着，一边冲向海边的悬崖摔得粉身碎骨，人们发现他的时候海鸥正在啄食他的尸体——人们怀疑他是吃了致幻的毒蘑菇因此发了疯；还有另一个人，他与死者关系不睦，也在几天后醉酒掉入一口枯井，井底的石块砸破了头骨，脑浆引来的苍蝇像海鸥一样盘旋。短短几天内死了两个人，对于平静的村落来说足以引起轩然大波。还有人声称，两位死者都曾向他提起过一个“国王般的”金发男人，据说他赤着足站在结霜的树梢，头发的颜色仿佛金盏花，猩红的袍子就像被血浸泡过一样。男人允诺实现他们的愿望，于是他们都欣喜不已。但人们只觉得那是荒野骗人的精灵而已，毕竟在以前，人们时常见到这样热爱捉弄凡人的仙人，甚至能在夜晚听到报丧女妖的惨叫。

迪卢木多也听说了这个故事，他神色凝重地摇了摇头。那不是普通的精灵或者神明，他对我说道，而且任何愿望都不该随意许下。

后来我听年长的修士说，迪卢木多在某个新月之夜带着双剑离开了修道院，又在黎明时归来。他看上去是如此疲惫，黑发上沾着露水，脸色苍白，墨绿的衣袍和皮甲上布满鲜血，但他身上没有一道伤口，只有右手手腕上一道淤青——看起来就像是被人掐过一样，这真是奇怪极了。而迪卢木多只是开玩笑似的解释道：他夜晚听到了有人在呼救，结果发现那是精灵的恶作剧，于是他们打了一架，淤青只是精灵无奈的报复而已。

于是我问他：您遇到的是不是传闻中那个金发红袍的魔鬼呢？“他”长什么样？人们说“他”的眼睛是蓝色的，就像冬天的冰一样，“他”还会再来吗？迪卢木多笑了笑，把一只木雕小鹿递给我。是红眼睛，他纠正道，好了，现在去玩吧。

事情并没有就此结束，附近的人们从此再未见到那个金发魔鬼，但怪事开始在修道院里蔓延：羊皮纸卷上出现了青金石粉绘制的奇怪纹路和文字，圣水池里的水变成了猩红的血，有人把礼拜堂里的十字架倒置。最初，修道士们想起的依旧是精灵或者异教神的恶作剧——在他们刚来此地时，这种情况确实时有发生，但如今那些力量早已在主的荣光之前衰退，又是谁在圣洁之地如此胡作非为呢？修道士们举行了驱魔的仪式，他们聚在一起祈祷，给各处洒上圣水，将未完成的珍贵经书小心藏起来，剪下古卷上的一角埋在门口的泥土之下防止魔鬼的侵袭。但这一切似乎无济于事，每个夜晚魔鬼依旧会留下“他”肆意妄为的渎神痕迹，“他”在夜间放肆地大笑，把圣血淋上十字架，甚至还在旁边留下拉丁文的嘲讽。

修道士们清洗那些文字的时候迪卢木多也在一旁，他那时候比秋天的时候更清瘦和憔悴了。“他”为什么要这么做呢？我问道，迪卢木多摇了摇头。因为“他”觉得这样有趣，仅此而已，很多人或者神都是这样，只是因为他们可以这么做而这么做。他回答。

那么“他”还会来吗？

大概不会了。迪卢木多苦笑着说道，他的眼眶下面有很深的青色。嘲讽神明与信徒的游戏，“他”也快玩腻了吧。

正如迪卢木多所说，之后这些怪事再也没有发生过。那个恶劣的魔鬼似乎已经厌倦了，转而去了其他地方诱惑其他心志不坚的人们。院长松了一口气，但我知道，他其实依旧感到恐惧和愤怒，只是没有了针对的对象。在这之后，凯尔斯降下了第一场雪。

我从来没有见过那样大的雪。暴雪覆盖了一切，我们目光所及之处都是白茫茫的一片，雪掩埋了道路，压弯了树木，寒冷令凯尔斯成了冰雪里的孤岛。大雪阻断了信鸽飞行的轨迹，费奥纳的消息迟迟不能传来，而迪卢木多的情况开始每况愈下，这一点就连我都能看出来：他依旧那么认真地擦拭着自己的双剑双枪，令它们锋利而雪亮，他爱惜他的武器，就像爱惜自己的臂膀，可他望着它们的眼神如此落寞。

迪卢木多自然比所有人都清楚死亡正在一步步走向自己，但他什么也没有说。他的信笺无法寄出，就只能堆叠在那些小木雕旁边。有时候我会想，这世界上恐怕没有人比他更想要回到马背上，回到那些策马驰骋、挥剑杀敌的日子里。如今我也老了，同样无法再回到青春的怀抱中，也就更能理解他当时听到死亡脚步声逐渐走近、每一天都能感受到肉体衰败的焦躁和无力，但我也同样好奇，如果真有实现愿望的方法，他会不会愿意用灵魂去换取健康自由的身体呢？

就在一天又一天的等待中，雪终于停了下来，费奥纳的信鸽在一个放晴的夜晚飞进了鸽棚。迪卢木多已经等了很久了，看到芬恩的来信他一定会好一些，院长是这么说的。于是我把信件揣进怀里，登上塔楼，却在敲响房门之前听到里面传来了模糊的争执——是迪卢木多和另一个年轻男人的声音，那陌生的笑声是水银一样柔软冷冽的毒液。而奇怪的是，那一天并没有访客来到修道院。

你就快死了。他对迪卢木多说道，语气轻快得让人愤怒。为什么不求我？我现在心情很好，说不定可以实现你的愿望。

他们会回来的，我相信他们。迪卢木多的回答听起来很平静。别再企图让我祈求于你。

陌生人又笑了，这次是肆无忌惮的大笑。别做梦了！为什么还要抱着愚蠢的幻想直到死去呢？你以为，在你带着芬恩的未婚妻私奔逃亡之后他还能原谅你，心甘情愿地为你寻找解药？

芬恩早就希望你死了，迪卢木多，只有你看不出来。

紧接着是一阵沉闷的声响和压抑的怒吼，有人的后背撞在了石墙上，也有人发出冰冷愉快的轻笑，有什么东西被碰落砸到了地上。我被突然的响动吓了一跳，忍不住发出一声很轻的惊呼，意识到的时候但已经来不及了：房间里突然安静了下来。我小心翼翼地后退了几步，然后转身跑向楼梯。

我攥着十字架，不停地向下跑，向下跑，不敢回头也不敢分辨风里是不是有人在呼唤我的名字。为什么当时要如此害怕呢？偷听别人的秘密不是一件会被主赞赏的事情，但这是次要的。事实上，孩子的直觉总是过于敏锐，恐惧和惊慌的原因时常无法用言语概括，或许只是一束光，一道扭曲的影子，一个未经证实的传闻，而对我来说，那是一种神秘而残忍的力量，它紧紧抓住了我的心，让我被惊恐追逐着一路飞奔——

是个小鬼啊。有个声音突然幽灵般地出现了，声音的主人站在离我几步远的地面上。

我之前说过，那是一个太过寒冷的冬天，积雪厚得足以让人的脚步变得缓滞。而那个男人——或者说是魔王，他赤裸着双足站在雪地上，积雪也不曾塌陷一丝一毫。接着，他朝我走过来了，脚步声比风更轻，足踝上的黄金足环和宝石链子碰撞着发出清脆至极的声响。

年轻人，我如今已经老了，时常记不起很多事情，甚至会忘记自己把抄写好的经书放在了哪里。但我永远也忘不了魔王朝我走来的那一刻，它就像一块不会融化的冰，一团难以熄灭的火，冰冷、透明而清晰，却又鲜艳浓烈得足以灼伤你的眼睛：他和传闻中一样，有着金盏花般颜色的短发，在风里微微飘扬的样子好像细软的金线，瞳仁像艳丽晶莹的石榴石；他的红袍浮动着熏香，浓郁得胜过森林里的花海和礼拜堂里的昂贵香料；他散发着耀眼的光辉，看起来完全是一位年轻的国王，却好像已经活了几千年，比那些衰弱的神明更古老。

魔王蹲下来注视着我，胸口的金玫瑰胸针和他的眼睛一样明亮又不祥。你都听见了？他的语气轻飘飘的，却让我动惮不得，像是被冰冻住了四肢，被雪淹没了喉咙。我有千万句疑问在脑海中盘旋，然而在那双血红的眼眸之前，这些话我一句都说不出来。

哦，你带来了一个消息。魔王这样说着，伸手抽走了我手中的信。蜡封在他的指尖自动碎裂，他神情愉快地扫过信上的字句，锋利的眉尾越挑越高：他像是被什么取悦到了，嘴角讥讽的微笑越来越鲜明，看起来刺眼至极。

吉尔伽美什。迪卢木多的声音在我身后的空气里响起，他显然是从楼顶上一路奔跑下来的，声调里带着急促却压抑着的喘息。他向前跨出一步，将我挡在了身后。别吓他，还有把信还给我。他冷淡地朝魔王伸出了手。

魔王嗤笑了一声：你一直很想知道为什么我会出现在你面前，对吧？他白皙的手指轻巧地夹着信纸摇晃。而事实上，这就是原因：因为在你的身边，我能欣赏到人类的愚蠢。你真该好好看看你尊敬的舅舅都说了些怎样虚伪的话语，这样引人发笑的笑话，本王很喜欢。

迪卢木多没有回答，他上前用力夺下了吉尔伽美什手里的信件，另一手扶住我的肩膀带着我直接离开。别回头，也别看他的眼睛。骑士低声说道，他的身上燃烧着隐约的怒火，我从未见过这样的他（他原本就是位战士，本该带着这样锐利的杀气，或许是我忘记得太久了）。魔王的目光追随着我们，像是一道无法甩开的影子，他的笑声则是盘旋不去的梦魇——你现在后悔还来得及，他说，语调变得意味深长。如果你选择相信芬恩给你的信，你就活不过明年的春天。

之后他便消失了，猩红的身影消散在月光里，雪地里没有留下一个脚印。

时至今日，我有时依旧在疑惑那个月夜目睹的一切是否只是混合了幻想的梦境。在迪卢木多告诉我的故事里，人们有时候会在夏夜走入森林，他们会在林地上看到生长成一个圆圈的蘑菇，而精灵与仙人们在其中举行着欢宴。他们在林间歌唱，在花瓣中起舞，他们会拉着过路人加入到欢快的歌舞之中——但是当黎明到来，日光照耀树林的时候，他们又像露水一样消散了，留下沉浸在回忆中的人们，坐在鲜艳的蘑菇之中思索自己是否经历了一场幻梦。在那个夜晚过去之后的许久，我依旧如同传说中误入仲夏夜宴会的旅人，思考回忆着每一个奇异的细节：骑士与他的秘密，金发魔鬼的话语，他们之间剑拔弩张又彼此熟稔的态度，为什么吉尔伽美什如此笃定迪卢木多的早逝？答案都太隐秘了，当第二天我醒来，想要向迪卢木多问个究竟的时候，他只是微笑摇了摇头。

有些事情不知道更好。他这样说着，手里的小刀灵巧地转了个圈，一卷木刨花轻飘飘地落在了地上。帮我保守这个秘密好吗？我也会替你保守秘密。骑士狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

我想他是指有一次我打翻了几盒修士们珍贵的宝石颜料，青金石、红宝石和黄金的粉末与膏体混在一起无法分开，我吓得手足无措，慌慌张张地从书房逃走了。不过奇怪的是，后来并没有人问起那些颜料的下落，修士们也不曾抱怨材料不足以描绘圣人的长袍与圣灵的光辉——就这样，我们达成了协议。

直到冬天结束，我都再未见到名为吉尔伽美什的魔鬼。他的名字与经上的异教神不同，同样也不曾出现在爱林的传说中，它念起来的音节古老而优美，神秘又让人恐惧。我想他并没有离开凯尔斯，或许在某个月夜，他还是会悄无声息地到访，并且对修士们虔诚的驱魔嗤之以鼻、不屑一顾，又继续用甜蜜如无花果的言语蛊惑睡梦中的人们。

哦，那封信，是的。那是芬恩·麦克库尔的亲笔书信。费奥纳的团长在信上说自己已经得到了答案——“解药装在一个雪花石膏制作、黄金为盖，有红宝石装饰的瓶子里”，这是他得到的启示。尽管那时费奥纳的处境已经远不如从前，芬恩依旧承诺自己会动用一切力量尽快找到解药。迪卢木多相信着这些话语，魔鬼的诱惑显然从来不曾动摇他的灵魂。芬恩的承诺比解药本身更令他欣喜，他和我说起这一切的时候瞳孔里就像落满了星星。

春天的时候，他们就会回来。他说。

在等待之中，春天来了。河上的浮冰开始融化，树林里有了清脆的鸟鸣，早春的阳光柔和又温暖。然而我们却开始意识到，死亡并不只随着冬日的冰雪到来，它同样随着春天万物的生长靠近，留给那位骑士的时间已经不多了：负责医治他的修士愁容满面，迪卢木多反而笑着宽慰他，却在转头咳嗽的时候掩不住嘴角渗出的鲜血。血让他苍白的嘴唇变得鲜红，像是被树莓与覆盆子的汁液浸润了一样。

死的脚步沉重、缓慢而凝滞，像是丑陋的蠕虫吞噬山毛榉的新叶。迪卢木多在第一片花楸叶枯黄的时候尚能轻松跃上枝头，去摘下一颗刚成熟的果实，而现在，深埋体内的诅咒在经过了一个寒冬的蛰伏，终于随着冰层断裂的脆响复苏，如同一枚恶毒的种子长出了鲜嫩的芽。

人们陷入了难言的哀伤之中。没有人不喜欢他，年轻人，没有人忍心见到黑发失去光泽，见到琥珀色的双眼失去神采，没有人希望死亡将他带走，没有人愿意看到美好的事物在自己面前消逝却无能为力。我们做了能做的一切，却只能眼睁睁地看着光辉在眼前消散，就像眼看着盛夏过去，溪水边的萤火虫随之死去一样。

在四月即将结束的一天，迪卢木多少见地离开了塔楼，坐在庭院里望着刚刚开放的蔷薇。他说自己感觉好多了，那温和的神情让我想起自己第一次见到他时的样子——他站在芬恩的身侧，黑发如鸦羽，眼眸胜过黄金，衣袍上是生机勃勃的墨绿，好像挺拔秀美的树木。

奥斯卡的信上说他们最迟今天就会到。迪卢木多对我说道。很快我就该回到他们身边，踏上新的战场——作为一个战士，我还是希望自己能死在战场上，这样躺着等死感觉真是太糟糕了。他说完就笑了起来，笑声清朗又明亮。

他握了握我的手，手心在春风里如此冰凉。我好像听到了马蹄声，他说。请帮我看一看远方是否有骑兵队伍溅起的尘雾？我的眼睛快要看不清了，连之前答应送给你的猎犬都还没有雕好，很抱歉，小家伙。

年轻人，我当时并不明白他的眼神。那双金色的眼眸看起来如此温和而坚定，然而此时我想起来只能感受到无尽的悲伤，就好像在林间与一只美丽的雄鹿对视，却知道它下一秒即将被羽箭贯穿身体一样。我答应了他，朝着修道院外跑去，我看到了马蹄溅起的尘雾，我看到了费奥纳的旗帜，也听到了壮烈的战吼，芬恩带着他的部下前来，他跃下马匹，朝我的方向而来——那时候我欣喜地想：迪卢木多的等待并非毫无意义，魔鬼的预言不过是蛊惑人心的谎话。

然而在我们踏进修道院的那一瞬间，夕阳沉没了。我听见了黄昏的钟声响起，群鸟哀鸣着一齐飞上了血色的天空，庭院里那些盛开在枝头的蔷薇不知何时开始纷纷凋落，它们大朵大朵地坠向地面，摔得粉身碎骨，溅落的花瓣好像粘稠的血，浓烈的芳香甜蜜得发腥。花朵的尸体落满了迪卢木多的膝头，他漂亮的头颅低垂，黑发散落在前额，就像是睡着了一样。

在我的身边，一位褐色眼睛的青年像是明白了什么一样发出痛苦的呼号，他不顾一切地奔向自己的好友，在他的面前单膝跪了下来，抓住他的胳膊用力摇晃，绝望地大声呼唤他的名字——然而不会再有人回答他了。

随后，哭声响了起来。

在悲恸的哭声之中，骑士们的首领步履蹒跚地走向他的外甥，他从怀中掏出了一个雪花石膏的瓶子，黄金为盖，装饰着红宝石，他将那瓶灵药放在死者再也无法紧握的手心。跪在死者身边的年轻人抬起了头（我后来才知道，他就是迪卢木多的挚友，芬恩之孙奥斯卡），露出了愤怒和近乎仇恨的神情：是你杀了他！他吼道。是你的故意拖延杀了他！我们本应该在前天就到达凯尔斯，你想让他死，你从来就不相信他是无辜的——现在你满意了对吗？！

芬恩没有回答，他的背影佝偻了，看起来比半年前更加苍老，曾经辉煌的英雄已经完完全全是个老人：年迈的芬恩·麦克库尔拥有知晓一切的智慧，却也无力抵抗时间，更无法令怒火与哀伤平息、令死去的年轻人起死回生。

或许真如魔鬼所言：芬恩的确从未真正原谅他的外甥与下属，尽管他此时感到了真心的后悔与遗憾。

人们在修道院举行了葬礼。骑士们本想将迪卢木多的尸骨带回布鲁纳波恩，带回他那位传说中属于达努神族一员的养父身边，然而路途太过遥远，那些衰弱的神明也已经无处可寻。于是，费奥纳的勇士在月光之中唱起悲凉的哀歌，他们依次上前向死者献上鲜花，直到猩红的蔷薇将他的棺材填满；他们用泪水与哭声彻夜守灵，歌唱着昔日的荣光与并肩作战的日子、歌唱死者的英勇；他们将他的黑发梳理整齐，他们擦去他唇角干涸的血迹，他们将双枪与双剑放在他的身边，将古老的祝福最后一次给予他们的伙伴。

在人们为英雄的逝去而哀悼的时候，我再一次看到了那个猩红的身影：吉尔伽美什站在人群之中，人们来来去去，却再也没有其他人注意到他。月光在他的长袍上溅起晶莹的水花，那些金线与银线的刺绣在烛火里像是细小的星星，和他胸口的金玫瑰胸针一样正闪闪发亮。他面无表情地望着葬礼上的人们，直到接触到我的目光，他才露出了一丝倨傲而意味深长的微笑，血色饱满的嘴唇仿佛一朵太过艳丽的罂粟花。

接着，他便消失在了哀悼的人群中。那是我最后一次见到那位金发的魔王。

故事说到这里似乎应该结束了，我曾经也这样认为——随着迪卢木多·奥迪纳的过世，费奥纳的衰弱与分崩离析似乎成了不可避免的事实，英雄们相继离去，就像曾经的神明们隐退，不再出现在此世。而北方的海盗们，在这片土地失去了传奇之后更加肆虐，五十年来，他们一次次渡海而来，他们劫掠着爱林，烧毁村落，屠杀平民，就连我们为主而建立的圣所都遭受了践踏。就在一年前，他们来到了凯尔斯，攻进了修道院。

我知道这些野兽是为什么而来，他们觊觎着献给主的宝物，他们想要刚刚完成不久的凯尔斯之书——然而这些强盗只明白宝石的名贵，丝毫不会珍惜这么多年来人们倾注的心血。我只能眼睁睁地看着他们闯入这里。野蛮人破坏了圣坛，撕毁和焚烧经书，他们夺走了镀金的烛台，连宝石研磨成的鲜艳粉末都不放过，他们甚至挖开了坟墓，砸开了死者们的石棺，仅仅就是为了那些陪葬品……

年轻的孩子，我本来应该为了保护那本经书而死，如果不是那些野蛮人突然被其他的东西吸引了注意力。是的，他们打开了一具棺材，而在那冰冷的大理石棺材之中躺着一位黑发的年轻人。野蛮人们抓着我，让我说出棺中的死者是何时下葬，因为他身上覆盖着早已覆灭的骑士团的旗帜，却好像是昨天刚刚被埋葬。

于是，我看到了他，他依旧俊美如同光辉，就像那山梨树枝上摇摇欲坠的果实一样鲜活——如果不是他的胸口毫无起伏，如果不是他的皮肤白如新雪，冷如寒夜，人们都以为他只是睡着了，而不是已经死去快要五十年。他躺在早已干枯化为碎屑的蔷薇之中，躺在自己的双枪与双剑之间，在他的胸口，有一枚金玫瑰的胸针熠熠生辉，就像一颗静静地、热烈燃烧着的星星。

老修士停下了他的叙述。他已经讲得太久了，疲惫终于在这一刻抓住了他：“后面的故事你也都知道了，年轻的孩子。”

“海盗们将眼前所见的一切视为奇迹，竟然因此停下了杀戮的行径，”游吟诗人接道，“他们的首领甚至自愿在凯尔斯修道院受洗皈依，从此不再身为主的敌人。人们说圣灵的光辉照耀了凯尔斯，借着那位死去骑士的身体彰显了主的慈悲。”

“是的，英雄在死后依旧保护着爱戴过他的人们，尽管他是异教神明的养子，人们却依旧尊他为圣。这就是故事的结局。”老修士点了点头。“我已经为你描绘了这棵树木的枝叶，现在，轮到你去赞美它的新叶与繁花了。我的时间已经所剩无几，不要让传奇腐烂在我这样老朽的躯体里，应该让它在阳光与风中被人们传颂。”

“我答应您，必定将故事说给每一个聆听的人。”

“但是，我心中仍然有未解的困惑，”诗人疑惑地发问，“您能否告诉我，那枚金玫瑰胸针到底是何时别在了他的胸口呢？”

老人伸手抚摸着桌上一只尚未完工的木雕猎犬，在烛光下，他浑浊的双眼也如同年轻人一样泛着明亮的光。“孩子，”老修士喃喃道，“有些问题的答案只有主知道。”

游吟诗人谢过老人，在修道院的大门之前牵起他的马匹离去。他已经在心中编织好了诗句与旋律，只等用歌声去讲述他得到的故事。这是一个雪后的夜晚，新月遥遥升起，连风都澄澈如同水晶，于是，诗人惊讶地看到，在明丽的星光之中，一个金发红袍的男人站立在雪地之上，他的皮肤雪白，眼眸血红。而在他的身旁，一位黑发青年正转过头来望向自己——

他有一双比星辰更璀璨的金眼睛，一朵黄金的玫瑰在他的胸口怒放。

随即，他们便在风中消失，再也不见了。

END


End file.
